kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Beuce
Beuce is a Keyblade wielder and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography "My homeworld...It's called Atreia. It could almost be considered two separate worlds, but they share the same heart so it's more like two unconnected halves. Or, it was." "See, these two worlds were constantly at war with each other. We both hated the other with a burning passion that even the greatest diplomat couldn't put out. They were called Elysea and Asmodae. I was on the side of the Asmodians. We were darker than the Elyos because we were forced out of the light and did what we could to survive. Together, we beat the harsh environment and ended up rebuilding in it. We developed claws, darker skin, and manes because of it. As for why i don't have those now...I guess it's just like how your appearance differs from world to world, this is my default one, outside Atreia. The soldiers of this war were Daevas, immortal warriors chosen to ascend into a higher state of being 'and given the blessing of flight '''by the Empyrean Lords, gods." ' '"I was supposed to be significant among the Asmodians. When i Ascended, this old fortuneteller trapped in a crystal named Munin foretold that it would be my destiny to battle with the leader of the Elyos army, as it was his destiny to battle with me. His name was Hellion. Now, the prophecy only said we would fight, it didn't say how or when or who would win. Just that it was going to happen. Whoever won would become the thirteenth Empyrean Lord and lead their race to absolute victory over the other, by bumping up their god roster from six to seven, giving their race the edge. It didn't happen for a while. First, i had to prove that i deserved to be a Daeva to the rest of Asmodae. Along the way, i made a few friends. Flame, Yana, and Dane. Dane was a little...enthusiastic about his job, but he was a good guy. Yana we met completely by chance. We fought against her in the training coliseum, and became good friends. And Flame...Flame was with me since the beginning." ' ' "We had some good times together. Heh. There was this one time where we were walking around in a desert and out of freaking nowhere this giant bird swoops in and knocks Dane off his feet. We barely managed to get out of that one, but he swore death to that bird with an undying vengeance. We went back several times, but each time, we never found the bird. It found us. It was crazy how sneaky it was for something so enormous. Eventually we found out it was some legendary creature named King Consierd. We ended up killing it by luring it into this huge patrol camp. When it was dead, the first thing Dane did was jump up and start dancing on its body. Let's just say he isn't the best dancer around. Me, Yana, and Flame just about died laughing from that. We were all soldiers in the Asmodian army, and we all wanted to restore Asmodae to before we had to struggle to survive. We thought we could achieve it and hell, we almost did. If it weren't for that prophecy, we may well have won the war. But there's no escaping destiny. There came a time when i knew the battle was approaching. I could feel it in my bones, and from the result, I'm betting Hellion could too. We both took steps to make sure we won the battle. I learned every bit of information about magic i could jam into my head about magic from Mayden. He was considered by most to be the best sorcerer in the world. I trained every day under Iczel, our own commander. She was the greatest fighter I've ever seen. Never once was i able to beat her. If she'd been the one fighting instead of me, the rest of us may as well have just sat back and sipped our drinks with a fancy umbrella in it while she went to work. I don't know why, but it had to be me. I returned to Munin, trying to see if there was some way to increase my odds of being able to beat Hellion. He told me about an ancient weapon called a Spirit Blade, which was capable of channeling the power of one's soul. Evidently mine was absurdly powerful, but i never saw how. No one had seen one, or even heard of how to make one in centuries. I had to get the instructions on how to make it from Marchutan himself. He was the leader of the Shedim Lords, the Asmodian half of the Empyrean Lords. I ended up having to fight my way through pirates to get some kind of treasure they'd stolen, not knowing what it was for. Then i went into this haunted castle, defeated it's lord, and took the blue golem from him. A crystal he used as a necklace for his wife. And finally, i had to travel into an alternate timeline in which the apocalypse had happened, and life was all but gone, aside from dragons to get one of their hearts. Although that last one wasn't all bad. I mean, i even befriended one and it followed me back. He was nice, so everyone liked him. So i named him Pie. I mean, everyone loves pie right? I thought it was a pretty fitting name." ' '"I brought the materials to the Tigraki Worshop, a hidden island between the two halves of Atreia where there were craftsmen like no other. They didn't even charge me for the honor of making a spirit blade, and believe me, if you knew what munny grubbers these guys were, you'd be dead from shock they did something for free. So, as it turns out, this "spirit blade" was a keyblade. A personification of the heart. It doesn't take its true form right away though. None of us, even now, actually have our unique keyblades. We haven't been able to unlock their true form. Using this new weapon, i went to the tower of eternity. The heart of both worlds. I knew Hellion would be there as well. It was time to decide the result of the war. But...It wasn't a fight. It was a massacre. Naturally the rest of the Asmodians followed to see the battle, but the Elyos pulled an underhanded tactic. While we had gotten me my keyblade, they'd been constructing a super weapon. One of massive destructive power. It was a battleship called the Dregion. The Asmodians there were gunned down like it was nothing. Together, Me, Flame, Dane, and Yana boarded the Dregion. It took all we had. Dane and Yana...They gave their lives protecting me. Getting me through to Hellion. Sure enough, our fight happened. We fought in the control room of the Dregion. It was a fierce battle, but in the end neither of us were the winner. Hellion was insane. Rather than letting there be a chance for the Asmodians to survive, halfway through the fight, he veered the ship off course and crashed it into the tower of eternity. Knowing my weapon could turn into a vehicle, Flame shoved me through the evacuation hatch of the Dregion, leaving me outside while she kept Hellion there. There was no going back. I got on my glider and flew away, leaving them behind. Looking back, all i saw was a blur of white as the tower of eternity fell, tearing apart both Elysea and Asmodae alike. Because Hellion couldn't stand the thought of us winning, he instead took out everyone alongside each other. I'm the last surviving Atreian." '. ' "And so, having nowhere to go, i just kind of wandered through the lanes between until i met Hikaru. Well, at the time he was still going by Krowley. Him, Shapur, and Base were all doing something that seemed important, so i figured why not tag along. And that is how i ended up with this group." ' Story Beuce arrived in Pachyderm Parade shortly before the end of a mission, assisting in taking out some heartless. Shortly after, Beuce assisted in helping dumbo fly, which resulted in him being covered in dessert After dealing the finishing blow on the trickmaster rather than Base, Beuce locked the keyhole, again rather than Base. Personality Cocky, arrogant, headstrong, sarcastic, rarely if ever serious about anything. The fate of the world could be riding on a fight and he'd make a joke about it. Beuce is, despite his demeanor, actually rather intelligent. More often than not he can formulate a plan to defeat an enemy or solve a problem on a moment's notice. However, whether or not he chooses to act on this varies. His carefree attitude is mostly a cover, as inside he feels like somewhat of an outcast. He's used the metaphor of "If i were drowning in a river along with someone else, and only one of us could be saved, there isn't a person out there who doesn't have someone they'd let me go under for." '''What's most important to you? Asmodae What do you want outta life? Glory What are you afraid of? Fate Appearance Beuce is a young man with short, silver hair and green eyes. He dresses in mostly black with a red coat on. His shoelaces are tied by wrapping around his ankle, He has short sleeves exposing his arms, and gloves. His physical build is fairly muscular, fitting with his warrior path. His appearance changes depending on the job he's using. After the battle of a thousand heartless, he is missing his right arm. White Mage Beuce.jpg Ninja Beuce.jpg Monk Beuce.png Ranger Beuce.png Soldier beuce.jpg Black mage Beuce.png|Black mage Beuce Bard Beuce.jpg Abilities *High Jump *Blend (Equipped) *Combo (Equipped) *BattleCry (Equipped) *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *Magic Lock-On (Equipped) *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Item Boost (Equipped) *Guard *Aerial Sweep *Combo Plus (Equipped) *Air Combo Plus *Cheer *Second Wind *Damage Syphon * Gift Skills Physical *Poison Edge *Strike Raid *Barrier Surge *Vorpal Blitz *Zantetsuken *Cross-Slash (Soldier Skill) *Brave Shot (Soldier Skill) Magical *Fire *Fira * Firaga (Black Mage only) (Equipped) *Gravity * Gravira * Graviga (Black Mage only) *Blizzard * Blizzara (Black Mage only) * Thunder * Thundara (Black Mage Only) *Cure *Stop *Aero *Faith *Aqua Splash *Mine Square *Summon: Dumbo *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Cheshire Cat * Bio (Black Mage Skill) * Bind (Black Mage Skill) * Osmose (Black Mage Skill) Other *Reluctancy *Magnify Limits *Wrath of the Warrior *Trip around the Sun Jobs *Soldier * Black Mage (Equipped) Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Ferris Gear *Sweet Memories (Disembark, Investigation, Bodyguard, Brawl, Musical, Lock) *Frolic Flame *Oathkeeper (+1) *Parasol of Rupture - Umbrea (Story related pvp instances. Not arena battles) *Spellbinder (Boss, Arena) *Star Seeker Accessories *White Fang (Equipped) *Brave Warrior * Mystic Chain Items *Potion (Equipped) *Balloon Letter *Hi-Potion (Equipped) *Hi-Potion (Equipped) *Hi-Ether (Equipped) *Phoenix Down *Mega-Potion * Ultra-Phoenix Trivia *His full name is Beucefilous Alexander. Beuce is just a nickname. *The name Beucefilous originates from that of Alexander the great's horse, Bucephalus, with the spelling altered. *Beuce's homeworld, Atreia, is also the name of the planet on which the MMORPG Aion takes place *Beuce is most of the reason there's a rule against breaking the fourth wall. *Beuce is ambidextrous (Well, WAS ambidextrous) * Given that Black Mage Beuce has Claws, darkened skin, and a mane down his back, it can be assumed that Black Mage Beuce is his natural state, which he had on Atreia. Category:Characters